Summer Escape
by HPxXx
Summary: Remus and Sirius get away for the weekend, they take a quick dip in the ocean resulting in a little fun


A/N: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world, I simply allow the characters to have a little fun:)

* * *

**Summer Escape**

Remus and Sirius sat around a wooden dining table in the small beach house they were renting for the weekend. A set of large white double doors had been thrown open, the decking seamlessly turning into sand a warm salty breeze working its way around the house.

They ate the last of the prawn salad Remus had made and cleared the table of all but the lilies Sirius had bought his friend and lover.

'Well Sirius, how do you want to spend the evening? There are some muggle games in the cupboard'

'Muggle games? Could be interesting, but I was thinking we should go for a swim,' Sirius responded.

'I'm up for that! I'll just get changed'

Sirius looked shocked 'Remus, the beach is deserted, were the only place for miles. Don't tell me you left your sense of adventure in London'

Remus tried to look hurt, 'I think I left my sense of adventure in my back pocket.' It took Remus one swift movement; his wand was in his hand and then their clothes were in a pile on the floor.

Sirius smirked, that's the wizard he loved. Sirius was more slender than Remus and slightly taller. Remus was pale but well defined; both men were well endowed, Remus a little thicker and Sirius slightly longer.

'First one to the surf gets the first blowjob' Sirius dashed through the doors. Remus quickly chased after his lover. They hit the waves together 'ooh, guess we get to take turns' Sirius laughed. The water was warm as it swirled around their shins, the sky a soft blue grey as the last of the light hovered above them.

Remus wadded further into the water, Sirius in wake. The water hit Remus's naval; he turned to face Sirius.

'Thank you for this weekend Sirius. I love you so much'

'I know Remus, I love you too.'

The men embraced, Remus burying his head in Sirius's neck. Remus lifted his head from Sirius and pressed his lips against his partners. They kissed softly each expressing how much they loved the other. Sirius pressed harder on Remus, the kiss becoming more passionate and urgent. Remus parted his lips allowing Sirius access. A moan escaped from Sirius's throat. They broke apart and Sirius kissed his way down Remus's chest. They had managed to move back into ankle deep water without realising it. Remus moaned as Sirius sucked on one of his nipples, his head moving slowly southward. Sirius placed Remus in his mouth and sucked, he felt the flesh grow and swell inside him. He sucked harder moving his lips up and down the shaft. Sirius moved his tongue around the head of Remus's cock before moving it rapidly along the underside of Remus. Sirius felt the blood pulse through his lover as his hands worked vigorously, pulling on Remus's erection. Remus let out another moan and he felt the warmth of Sirius's mouth take him once again.

'I believe were taking turns' Remus smiled

Remus fell to his knees, coming face to face with Sirius. He placed a kiss on Sirius's lips, his breast bone, abdomen and the inside of Sirius's left thigh. With each kiss Sirius leant further back, by the last Sirius was propping himself up on his elbows. Remus picked up Sirius's cock and traced along the underside and around the head before placing it in his mouth. Remus could taste the sea water. Remus pumped Sirius's cock hard, his mouth moving up and down his length. Sirius moaned as his cock became rock hard. Remus felt the pressure beneath Sirius's skin and he moaned a little with delight. The reverberations Sirius felt down his cock made him shudder and spasm in excitement. Remus relaxed his throat and took all of Sirius's length, Sirius thrust into the back of Remus's throat a few times.

Sirius pulled out of Remus. 'Here? Now?' he asked, Remus nodded.

Sirius shoved his tongue down Remus's throat in a hurried movement.

Remus broke away and lay down; back on the sand, the waves washing over his legs. Sirius hovered above him, kissing him passionately again. Sirius spat into his hand rubbing the saliva over his cock. He pressed against Remus's entrance, he entered slowly and firmly. Sirius groaned as he thrust the last of his shaft into his partner. Sirius thrust in and out a few times before pulling out completely. Sirius thrust hard into Remus. Remus moaned, his breathing became more rapid. Sirius pulled out and thrust back in. Over and over again, Remus letting out a gasp each time Sirius thrust in. They kissed again as Sirius continued to take Remus.

Sirius pulled out and they wordlessly switched positions. Sirius thrust deep into Remus, both men now on their knees, Remus bent over. Sirius thrust into Remus. Sirius and Remus breathed deeply. Sirius moaned, Remus moaned. Remus pushed back and forth on Sirius's cock. Sirius continued to thrust harder. Sirius thrust in and out an inch at a time. He thrust faster. Remus felt Sirius's hands grip his hips and they fucked with more and more urgency. Remus dug his fingers into the sand as his body spasmed with his orgasm. Sirius felt Remus clench around his cock and he thrust once more before coming undone by his own ecstasy.

Sirius collapsed on the sand beside Remus. Their chests heaved as they embraced, watching the sky turn from blue grey to pink and orange as the sun left the sky; the waves still lapping around their legs.

'I thought we were going for a swim' Remus laughed. 'Did I mention how much I'm in love with you?' He added

'I believe you may have mentioned it' they both laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave your comments


End file.
